1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to information security, and particularly, to a password input device, a computer security system using the same and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Keypads or touch screens are frequently used for inputting user information to gain access to computer security systems. However, such devices require users to access the keypads or touch screens directly, preventing use by remote control. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a password input device, a computer security system using the same and method thereof, in which the limitations described above, are eliminated or alleviated.